


The Escape

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Get-away, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur and Merlin decide to do something different this year





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Notes from Day 1 apply :D

Too often they were both so busy with work that they only saw each other on the way in or out of their place, so it was heavenly to have Arthur so close 24/7. They had decided to escape all the Christmas hassle and booked a flight to a tropical island where they enjoyed the blue water, the sand between their toes and temperatures that London usually couldn’t even provide in summer.

Something was off, though.

Maybe it was that the beach vendors sold Santa hats and the hotel had set up a large Christmas tree in the lobby. It probably had to do with the Christmas present Merlin was hiding in his suitcase even though they had agreed on not giving each other any gifts this year, that the time they got to spend together was the biggest gift. 

Arthur sat up with a start and eyed the colourful cocktail the waiter brought over and his upper lip curled in dismay at the sight of the paper reindeer that made for decoration at the rim of the glass. “You know what?”

Merlin blinked at the atrocity of a drink the man sat down on the little table next to his deck chair. “What?”

Arthur took a deep breath. “I love it here, I really do, but…”

“It’s not Christmas-y enough?” Merlin offered.

“Exactly!” Arthur’s face lit up. “I mean, it’s beautiful here and I love being with you, but…”

“You miss the overcrowded city and you were actually looking forward to Leon’s Christmas party on the weekend?”

Arthur nodded, smiling a bit sheepishly.

“And the cold and the nasty weather? The loud Christmas music blaring in the shops?”

“Kind of, yes.” Arthur nodded again.

“You know what?” Merlin sat up straight.

“You hate me now?” Arthur let his head hang and peeked at Merlin through his fringe that needed a cut. 

“No!”

“Then what?”

Merlin made a face. “Me, too.”

“What?” Arthur blinked.

“I miss all these things, too. I’ll be the first to complain about the cold feet, but this…” Merlin gestured towards the beach. “It feels wrong at this time of year.”

A slow grin made its way onto Arthur’s face. “How about…”

“How about what?” Merlin looked at him expectantly. 

“How about we pack our bags, go to the airport and take the first flight back?” 

Merlin grinned and was already out of his deck chair.


End file.
